The new Weigela cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Vojtech Benetka, in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Weigela varieties with white flowers. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in 1992.
The seed parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary Weigela referred to as ‘89-1-37’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, Weigela ‘Eva Supreme’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in 1996, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘VUKOZLYRA’ by softwood cuttings was first performed in 1996, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in five successive generations.